Where has my heart gone?
by Herm84
Summary: Hat Liebe Grenzen?Wenn ja, welche?Wo fängt sie an und wo wird sie enden?Ginny wird es herausfinden, auch wenn es weh tut...Herm&Ginny Story, Revs. erwünscht g
1. Prolog

_Mhhh...man glaubt es kaum, ich bin von den Toden mal eben kurz wieder auferstanden 'zwinker'. Mal was völlig anderes…meine erste ShlashStory und dazu direkt noch FameShlash. Seltsamerweiße ist die Story im Zusammenhang eines Traumes entstanden oO_

_Nun ja…also alle die kein Fameshlash lesen mögen, brauchen garnet erst weiter lesen! Es wird hier Grundsätzlich nur um die Story um Hermione und Ginny gehen. Alle anderen erwähnten werden eher neben Personen sein, sprich: Harry. Ron…zur Sache mit Voldemort wird nichts groß gesagt und es is **K E I N **Spoiler zu Band 6 drin._

_Ich widme die Story Yasi und Emy… nicht weil sie lesbisch sind zwinker', sondern weil sie sehr wichtig in meinen Leben sind und dran glauben, egal was ich fürn scheiß mache lach'_

_Nun is genug gelabert…es wird wohl nur 2 oder 3 Chapters geben, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

_

_**Where has my heart gone…**_

**Prolog:**

Wenn einem das Atmen schwer fehlt…

Wenn es einem die Kehle zuschnürt in Gegenwart eines Menschen…

Wenn jede Faser in einem nach der Nähe dieses Menschen schreit…

Wenn einem alles bedeutungslos vorkommt und man glaubt ohne diesen Menschen nicht mehr leben zu können…

Wenn jede Gestik, jede Bewegung, jedes Wort und jeder Atemzug sich von diesem Menschen wie heißes Eisen in die Erinnerung brennt…

Wenn man glaubt, dieser Mensch gibt einem den Sinn den man suchte…

Wenn man sein Herz in jeder Sehne spüren kann…

Wenn es scheint, dass sich der Magen von Gefühlen nährt…

Kann man es Zusammenfassen unter: LIEBE…

Aber was, wenn der Mensch den man liebt mit dem eigenen Bruder zusammen ist?

Hat Liebe Grenzen?

Wenn ja, welche?

Wo fängt sie an und wo wird sie enden?

Ginny Weasley würde es auf schmerzliche Art erfahren…

* * *

_Soviel zum Prolog…ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich freue mich über jeglichen Kommentar, nehme auch gerne konstruktive Kritik entgegen! Danke,_

_eure Van._


	2. Der letzte Abend

_Ich muss sagen, ich bin wirklich schnell gewesen diesmal+stolz auf sich is+gg+_

_Na ja, ich hatte ja auch vorgeschrieben, von daher musste nur noch Curly BeTan… nebenbei…is das net GEIL? Ihr habt richtig gehört, **C U R L Y** macht hier den **BETA**…sie is bekannt aus sehr guten Sev/ Herm Storys und war schon oft mein Beta! Die beste die ich je hatte :)_

_Erstmal **DANKE** an alle, die mir ein Rev. Hinterlassen haben +smile+_

_Sarah.eays: Es freut mich besondern, wenn du den Prolog gelesen hast, obwohl woher gesagt wurde das es Fameslash ist! Ich hoffe, ich kann dich weiter hin bei der Stange halten, stell dir einfach das Paar vor was du möchtest +lach+ Nein, ich würde mich freuen wieder von dir zu hören_

_TheSnitsch: Danke auch dir für dein liebes Rev., ich hoffe, dass ich deinen Erwartungen weiter erfüllen kann mit dem 1 Chap. … würde mich freuen auch von dir wieder zu hören_

_Nelinett: Danke Danke, ich hoffe auch dir gefällt das zweite Chap., ich habe mir Mühe gegeben _

_Curly: Tja und da is meine Kat…MEIN BeTa…GANZ VIELEN LIEBEN DANK das du wieder den BeTa auch für Fameslash machst, obwohl ich so lang nix hab hören lassen, grüß Flower! **HDL+cover+**_

**Chapter 1: Der letzte Abend**

„Ginny kommst du nun endlich? Langsam wird es spät! Ron und Harry warten bestimmt schon!", Hermiones Stimme klang leicht gestresst, doch Ginny rührte sich nicht. Die Sechsklässlerin lag regungslos auf ihrem Bett. Im Grunde war sie schon fertig…das schwarze Kleid hatte sie an, die rötlichen Haare ordentlich gekämmt, ihre braunen Augen leicht akzentuiert, die schwarzen Schuhe mit leichtem Absatz an ihren Füßen. Sie war so weit - äußerlich.

Der letzte Abend war gekommen, der letzte zusammen in Hogwarts mit Harry, Ron und… Hermione.

Die Abschlussfeier des Schuljahres stand bevor und damit auch der Abschied der Siebstklässer.

Ginny hatte versucht diesen Tag, so lange es möglich war, zu verdrängen, vergessen… doch als sie dort nun angezogen und bereit zur Feier auf ihrem Bett im Mädchenraum der Gryffindors lag, wurde ihr wirklich und zum allerersten mal bewusst, was nach diesem Tag alles anders werden würde. Ginny fragte sich, ob viele Freundschaften auseinander gingen nach der Schule und ob der Kontakt abreißen würde? Sie hatte Angst ihre beste Freundin zu verlieren, Hermione Granger.

Doch Ginny hatte sich schon lange eingestanden, dass es eigentlich um mehr ging…

„Ginny?", Hermiones Stimme nahm einen Hauch von Panik an. „Ja, ich bin gleich soweit, Moment noch!"

Ginny regte sich jedoch immer noch nicht, leise rollten ihr Tränen die Wangenseiten herunter. Sie schloss ihre Augen, ihre Hände gruben sich in den feinen Bettbezug. Ginny versuchte wirklich alles um die aufkommenden Sentimentalitäten zu verdrängen. Heulen würde ihr nicht viel nützen, sie würde nun mal von der Schule gehen mit ihrem Bruder, beide würden später mal zusammen ziehen und vielleicht mal Heiraten? Immerhin wäre Ginny dann Trauzeugin, später Tante… doch diese Gedanken verschlimmerten die Sache nur noch.

Die heiße, salzige Flüssigkeit bahnte sich immer mehr ihren Weg über die kalte, mit Sommersprossen bemalte Haut…

Hermione wurde es allmählich zu bunt. Sie stand schon seit ein paar Minuten vor Ginnys Tür, langsam mussten sie los, die Jungs warteten nicht gerne. Hermione wollte nicht zu spät kommen zu ihrem letzten Abend. Sie war schon aufgeregt genug, es mischten sich so viele Gefühle in ihr. Hermione wusste nicht ob sie traurig sein sollte oder sich auf die neuen Aufgaben außerhalb von Hogwarts freuen sollte! Ginny machte sie mit der Warterei noch wahnsinnig.

„Ginny, ich komm jetzt rein, ich habe keine Lust mehr hier zu warten!", mit diesen Worten hatte Hermione schon die Türklinge herunter gedrückt und die Tür aufgemacht…

„NEIN brauchst du nicht, ich komme sofort!", rief Ginny, doch noch bevor sie aufgestanden war und sich ein wenig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte, stand Hermione schon im Zimmer. Ginny versuchte ihr Gesicht Hermione gegenüber abzuwenden, um ihr nicht zu zeigen dass sie geweint hatte, aber Hermione hatte schon immer ein Gespür dafür gehabt, wie es Ginny wirklich ging.

„Hey, Ginny!" fing Hermione laut an, doch dann sah sie die nassen Spuren auf der weichen Haut ihrer Freundin, einen Moment lang verstummte sie.

„Ginny? Alles okay bei dir? Hast du geweint!", fragte Hermione nach einigen Sekunden besorgt.

„Nee! Mir geht es gut!", antwortete Ginny und versuchte sich unauffällig die letzten Überbleibsel aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen.

Skeptisch zog Hermione eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Langsam ging sie auf Ginny zu…Ginny sah Hermione im Augenwinkel, sie hatte ein enges, langes, dunkel rotes Kleid an, ihre nussbraunen Haare hatte sie elegant hochgesteckt, nur ein paar Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht, ihre braunen Augen strahlten Wärme und Liebe aus, jede ihrer Bewegungen schien aus unüblicher Eleganz zu bestehen… sie war so schön…

Unsicher berührte Hermiones Hand Ginnys Schulter. Ginny zuckte leicht zusammen und trat einen Schritt vor. Sie wollte keinen vermeidbaren Körperkontakt mit Hermione haben, sie wollte diesen letzten Abend mit ihr genießen, stark sein und alle Gefühle vergessen.

„Schon okay Hermione, wirklich! Ich war nur kurz in Gedanken und bin wohl etwas sentimental geworden. Es ist halt euer letzter Tag und so… ", Ginny blickte Hermione an und lächelte gequält.

Ernst schaute Hermione zurück:" Mhhh… es ist wegen Harry oder? Du magst ihn immer noch sehr…und du wirst ihn nun nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen in der Schule, vermisst ihn jetzt schon?"

„Ja… auch. Ich vermiss euch alle drei schon jetzt."

„Ach Ginny, dass brauchst du nicht! Wir gehen doch nur von Hogwarts weg, aber doch nicht aus deinem Leben!", Hermione ging ein paar Schritte auf Ginny zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ja…du hast Recht", flüsterte Ginny. Doch innerlich wusste sie nicht was besser gewesen wäre? Wenn Hermione einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwinden würde? Der Geruch von Hermiones Haaren stieg Ginny in die Nase, süßlich und doch herb…

_So…dass war es schon und hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und ich euch euren Anforderungen gerecht wurde! Das 2 Chap. Kommt wohl auch recht schnell, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt und ich in kein Schreibloch falle! Ich freue mich weiter hin über jedes Rev. das is Motivation pur, dafür schon mal DANKE! Ach und… konstruktive Kritik ist immer gern gesehen!_

_LG, eure Van._


	3. Merkt sie es den nicht?

_Ich bin selber von mir beeindruckt...recht schnell für meine Verhältnisse! Wer mich noch aus "Kann es Liebe sein" kennt, weiß das ich da oft mal... etwas länger brauche+g+_

_Meinen **lieben dank** mal wieder an** Curly**, mein Beta, du machst es echt super! Werd ich jemals ein Buch schreiben und nen Verlag finden (das ist die stelle wo ihr lachen müsst +gg+), dann bekommst du ne Danksagung _

_**sarah.easy:** Vielen lieben dank für dein Rev. und dafür das es dir gefallen hat! Freut mich zu hören das ich die Gefühle getroffen hab, das is mein Ziel :) Ich hoffe, auch Chap.3 ist nach deinem Geschmack+wink+_

_**Jamira**: Auch dir ein liebes DANKE! Vorallem für dein Lob und ich fühle mich geehrt das dies die erste FS ist die du liest :) Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir weiter hin+wink+_

_Noch an **Ralna**...love you... +cover+_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Merkt sie es den nicht?**

Es war ein rauschendes Fest gewesen , die Große Halle war in Gryffindor Farben gehüllt, Rot und Gold. Alle hatten viel Spaß, sie tanzten, sie tranken, sie alberten miteinander. Seit Harry unter größter Anstrengung Voldemort getötet hatte, waren alle entspannter- nach diesem Krieg, der viele Opfer gefordert hatte.

Ron und Hermione saßen nebeneinander, hielten Händchen, neckten sich ab und an liebevoll. Das der Anblick für Ginny kaum zu ertragen war, ahnte keiner, warum auch? Die beste Freundin der braunhaarigen Gryffindor feierte anscheinend entspannt mit, trank viel Butterbier, sah Hermione so oft es ging an und hasste ihren Bruder für jeden Kuss ungewollt mehr.

Als die Nacht schon einige Zeit über die Ländereien hergezogen war und sich dunkle Wolken über das Hallendach breit machten, gingen Hermione und Ron auf die Tanzfläche, verträumt folgten sie dem langsamen Rhythmus der Musik.

Ginny begriff, dass das was sie tat, fühlte… nur falsch sein konnte. Diese zornigen Gefühle, die sie gegen ihren Bruder hegte, die starken Gefühle Hermione gegenüber, die weit über Freundschaft hinaus gingen, schon länger… das Verlangen ihre beste Freundin zu berühren und ihr nah zu sein, es nicht mehr ertragen zu können das glückliche Paar zu sehen.

Unauffällig erhob Ginny sich von ihrem Platz, drängte sich durch die Menge Richtung Ausgang, betrat die Eingangshalle und öffnete das große Holztor. Ein kühler Wind wehte Ginny in das glühende Gesicht. Große, schwere Regentropfen bildeten einen nassen Mantel vor ihren Augen und übergossen das Land mit Feuchtigkeit. Ginny trat einen Schritt vor, das Nass vermischte sich mit den feinen Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn, tropfte an ihren Haaren herab und schien klanglos zu Boden zu fallen.

Ginny spürte eine warme Hand auf ihren kalten, nassen Haut: "Ginny?", Hermione stimme klang sorgenvoll, „was stehst du hier im Regen? Du wirst über den Ferien noch krank sein!"

Ginny zuckte merkbar unter Hermiones Berührung zusammen, ohne sich umzudrehen sagte sie:" Mir war es zu warm in der Großen Halle, ich brauchte frische Luft!"

Hermine wunderte sich über den kühlen Ton in Ginnys Stimme.

„Ja, das kann ich gut verstehen, aber du stehst schon seit einer Stunde hier!", Ginny drehte sich erstaunt zu Hermione um.

Das war Ginny gar nicht aufgefallen. Gedankenversunken wie sie im Regen stand und an Hermione dachte…sich ausmalte wie es wäre sie zu küssen…in Träumen gibt es keine Zeit.

Hermione war es sofort aufgefallen, dass Ginny weg war, nach dem Ron und sie vom tanzen wieder kamen. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber Ginny war schon eine ganze Weile merkwürdig gewesen. Hermione überlegte oft, ob sie was falsch machen würde… hatte sie was gegen die Beziehung zu Ron? Aber wieso sollte sie!

„OH…na ja ich habe die Zeit ganz vergessen", dass war alles was Ginny dazu sagen konnte. Hermione stand ihr so nahe…der Regen perlte an ihrer Haut ab, weichte ihr schönes Kleid auf…das Kleid wurde etwas durchsichtig und verbarg nicht länger Hermiones wohlgeformten Brüste.

Ginnys Kehle… sie bekam keine Luft mehr, ihr wurde heiß…sie hatte Hermione schon öfters leicht bekleidet gesehen, aber wie der Regen ihr Kleid durchweichte, der Stoff sich an ihren Körper schmiegte…

„Ginny, was ist eigentlich los mir dir? Seit Wochen bist du komisch…irgendwie kühl, abweisend…ich habe das Gefühl du gehst mir aus dem Weg! Was ist es? Hat es etwas mit Ron zutun?", Hermione klang leicht verzweifelt. Ginny war sehr wichtig für sie. Sie kannte sie seit ihrem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts, später freundeten sie sich richtig an. Hermione besucht Ginny im Fuchsbau, wenn Harry Ron besuchte, sie teilte alle Geheimnise mit ihr…hatte Ginny erzählt wie sie damals das erste mal mit Victor geschlafen hatte, hatte sich bei Ginny ausgeheult als es zu Ende ging, Ginny hatte sich mit Hermione gefreut als es mit Ron anfing…was war es nur? Sie wollte Ginny nicht verlieren!

Ginny blickte Hermione in die schokobraunen Augen. Dieses Braun…für Ginny war es die schönste Farbe die sie je gesehen hatte. Es folgte eine kleine Stupsnase, ein wohlgeformter Mund mit roten Lippen… Wie oft hatte sie es sich ausgemalt wie es sein würde diese lieblichen Lippen zu küssen? Sollte sie es wagen und ihrer besten Freundin alles gestehen? Ihr sagen wie gern Ginny Hermione hatte, sehr gerne?

„Ginny, nun sag doch bitte was dazu! Schweig mich nicht an!", langsam wurde Hermione wütend. Was trieb Ginny für ein Spiel? Sie standen beide im Regen, es war kalt und dunkel, sie bemühte sich mit Ginny zu reden, wobei sie noch nicht mal wusste worum es ging und was machte Ginny? Sie starrte Hermione einfach nur an.

* * *

_Bitte nicht beschweren, es ist- wenn überhaupt -nur ein KLEINER Chliff! Ich kann viel fieser sein, fragt Curly +lach+ Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, über Rev. jeglicher Art freue ich mich sehr! Mit Chap 3 werd ich mich beeilen so gut es geht, aba ich fliege nächste Woche erst noch für 2 Wochen in Urlaub... Sommer,Sonne,Stand und Meer +freu+_

_Eure, Van._


	4. Sinn oder doch Sinnlichkeit?

_+Asche auf mein Haupt+_ Ich weiß, ich weiß… ich sollte mich mehr als Schämen, da habe ich fast ein ganzes Jahr für ein weiteres Chap gebraucht…aber nun ja die Liebe ist dazwischen gekommen, dann der Streit… blabla, ich weiß das interessiert euch überhaupt nicht _+g+_

Nun gut, aber nun ist ein neues Chapi da. Ich muss zu geben das es nicht sehr lang ist, aber besser als gar nichts _+seufz+_

Mein **LIEBEN DANK** gilt mal wieder meinen sweety Beta **CURLY**! DANKE das du dir das immer wieder antust! _+knuddel+_

Also wie ihr euch sicher denken könnte, ist das nicht das Ende, aber ich kann nichts versprechen- aber ich gebe mir Mühe! _+lächel+_

**TheSnitch:** _+Hust+_ Naja es hat etwas gedauert, tut mir leid! Hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem und du list weiter!

**Sarah A. Black** Ja _+schäm_+ Ich versuch mich zu beeilen… DANKE für dein liebes Rev, hoffe du bleibst Treu _+lächel+_ Und NEIN ich höre nicht auf, bei mir brauch man nur Gedult!

**sarah.easy** Ja ich weiß, ich kann sehr fies sein aber da habe ich mich noch zurückgehalten! Ich hoffe, ich habe deinen Geschmack getroffen!

**Jamira** Nein Liebeskummer ist wirklich net schön, aber ich befürchte das Ginny noch sehr viel haben wird…

**Nelinett** Danke… ich hoffe du liest weiter, auch wenn ich oft lange brauche _+seufz+_

**Annalein**: Ich höre oft auf, weil ich einfach nicht mehr weiter weiß und ich möchte nicht schlechter werden, deshalb werden die Pausen manchmal so lange, verzeih!

**Chapter 3: Sinn oder doch Sinnlichkeit?**

Hermione betrachtet dieses zarte Wesen, das langsam und gleichmäßig atmete. Ihre roten Haare fielen ihr sanft in das weiche Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und ein Lächeln umspielte im Schlaf ihre Lippen. Hermione bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie Ginny so daliegen sah. Nackt, mit ihrer unberührten Haut, - Brüste die sich im Rhythmus des Atmens hoben und senkten.

Was hatte sie da nur getan?

Am letzten Abend in Hogwarts, wollte sie endlich wissen, was mit Ginny in letzter Zeit los war. Sie hatte schon früh gemerkt, dass Ginny vom Fest verschwunden war, so folgte Hermione ihrem Instinkt nach draußen, wo sie Ginny im Regen fand. Durchnässt, zitternd, träumend und traurig. Als Hermione Ginny ansprach, bekam sie wie in den letzten Woche nur Kälte zu spüren. Ginnys Ausflüchte, gestammelte Ausreden und letzten Endes doch keine vernünftige Antwort auf Hermiones Frage, was los sei, all das brachte an den Rand einer Verzweiflung"

Wie sollte Hermione wissen, dass das was Ginny quälte im Grunde nur sie war?

Auf Hermiones wütende Worte, dass sie doch nun endlich was dazu sagen sollte, antwortete Ginny nur, dass ihr die Sprache fehlen würde um ihr zu sagen was Hermione für sie war und dass der Leichtsinn fehlen würde um es auszusprechen.

Hermione verstand kein Wort, oder sie wollte es nicht verstehen. Stumm drehte sie sich einfach um und ging zurück in Richtung Große Halle.

Konnte sie ahnen, dass Ginny ihr hinterher kam, sie am Arm packte und ohne Vorwarnung küsste?

Keiner von beiden kehrte zur Feier zurück. Nein… beide verbrachten die Nacht voller Lust und Leidenschaft. Sehnsüchtige Küsse, feucht- heiße Begierde, Schwindel erregende Höhepunkte und Explosionen an Berührungen.

Hermione konnte kaum sagen, warum sie letzten Endes mit Ginny im Bett gelandet war. Sie hatten sich geliebt, die ganze Nacht lang. Sie war mit der Schwester ihres Freundes im Bett gewesen…

Hermione war schon lange wach, eigentlich hatte sie kein bisschen geschlafen. Ihre Gedanken ließen sie nicht. Hermione beobachtete die ganze Zeit Ginnys Körper und sah dieses zufriedene Lächeln auf den Lippen, die sie vor ein paar Stunden noch wild küsste.

Die rationale Hermione Granger hat einen schweren Fehler begangen, sagte sie sich immer wieder in Gedanken. Wie sollte sie es Ron erklären? Ginny? Harry? Vor allem, sich selbst?

Hermione liebte Ron, das wusste sie. Aber was hatte sie dazu gebracht, Ginnys Kuss zu erwidern? Warum ließ sie Ginnys Zunge gewähren? Warum nur, teilte Hermione diesen leidenschaftlichen Blick mit Ginny? Sie drohte von ihren Gedanken überrollt zu werden. Immer hatte Hermione einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt, nur nicht jetzt, zum ersten Mal. Erschöpft ließ sie sich zurück in die bedrohliche Wärme der Kissen fallen. Hermione starrte die Decke an, spürte Ginnys Atem. Der ungewöhnliche Schmerz in ihrer Brust, ließ Hermione wissen, dass sie vor einem großen Problem stand. Welche Ausmaße es annehmen würde ahnte sie allerdings noch nicht...

Als Ginny aufwachte, tastete sie instinktiv zur ihrer rechten Seite. Sie konnte noch Hermiones Wärme wahrnehmen, ihren Körperabdruck.

Den Hermiones Zettel auf dem Kopfkissen würde Ginny später finden. Die darauf geschriebenen Worte, würden ihr weh tun…

Hermione saß in der Großen Halle, vertieft in ihren Gedanken. Sie bekam weder mit wie Dumbledore die Abschiedsrede hielt, noch wie Ron und Harry eifrig darüber redeten wie toll der Sommer werden würde, wenn sie- die zwei Jungs, Hermione und Ginny gemeinsam im Fuchsbau die letzten Ferien verbringen würden…

Das letzte Mal das Ginny Hermione flüchtig gesehen hatte, war im Hogwarts Express. Sie hatte sich zu Luna gesetzt. Ginny wollte Hermione nicht sehen, am liebsten nie wieder. Sie war nur froh, das Ron das erste Mal einige Wochen bei Hermione in der Muggelwelt Urlaub machte. So musste Ginny nicht Ron ertragen, und schon gar nicht Hermione. Sie hatte mit niemanden über diese Nacht gesprochen. Mit wem auch? Schließlich war es die beste Freundin, die mit Ginny im Bett war, ihr brauchte sie es ja nicht mehr zu erzählen.

Der Sommer ging Tag für Tag vorbei, doch es kümmerte Ginny nicht. Sicher machte ihre Mutter sich Sorgen, aber Ginny blieb in ihrem Zimmer im Fuchsbau. Oft träumte sie von dieser einzigartigen Nacht und dann kam sie schmerzvoll in die Realität zurück- zu dem Zeitpunkt als sie den Brief entdeckt hatte. Ginny hatte es gewagt ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen, was hatte sie nun davon? Nicht nur das sie ihre beste Freundin verloren hatte, nein auch noch die Person die sie am meisten liebte. Was schlimmer war, vermochte Ginny nicht zu sagen.

Unerwartet klopfte es an Ginnys Tür. Ihre Mutter hatte es aufgegeben sie zum Essen zu ermuntern und nach zu fragen was den los sei. Also bekam Ginny eher selten Besuch, was ihr nur Recht war.

„Ja, bitte?" rief Ginny ärgerlich. Die Tür ging langsam auf, Ginny schaute nicht hin.

„Hallo Ginny."

Erst als Ginny diese leise Stimme vernahm, konnte sie für Sekunden nicht Atmen.

JAJA ich weiß es ist wieder mal wenig, aber ich denke dass es nun nicht mehr so lange dauern wird! Wenn keine größe Pause durch +MIR NIX EINFÄLLT+ kommt, wird es wohl bald neues von Ginny und Herm geben! Ach, und danke fürs Lesen, für eure Meinung wäre ich auch sehr dankbar, also lieben dank im voraus für ein Rev!

LG,

Van.


End file.
